deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HaydenStudios
Re: First off it's okay not to have X-factors or experts' opinions considering it's not a part of the rules, and all my battles don't have any of that stuff. Second, you can make the battle like it's a new fight, there's no need to put "rematch" on it, but you can if you want. One day voting is OK, but it is implied that the voting period should be longer then one day. Both Lasmoore and Jwarrior89 are right, just change the weapons so that it won't be the same thing over again. Finally, it is fine to disregard the events of the previous fight. Hope this helps, 01:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well they are both right since all you need to do is change the weaponry. The change can literally be just two different weapons. 23:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Duke vs. Rico About that, I'm still going to do it, it's just that I have a TON of battles before that one. I'll prove it. Go here. KevlarNinja 00:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Wanna Join chat? wana join chatTomahawk23 01:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Properly listing names dude all the things aren't soupose to be in the same scentence your soupose to know when each fight cameTomahawk23 00:42, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Answer First of all do not listen to Tomahawk at all, because he doesn't know what he's talking about. To answer your other question. All the warriors victorious are placed in his Win track and all of his defeats in his Lost track.( It can be placed chronologically or alphabetically or however way you want.). Its really freaking simple, so don't press too hard. 19:08, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply to Omnicube's answer theres no rule about it but its better to have it in order so it does'nt look like they won a bunch then just lostTomahawk23 21:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: It really doesn't matter at all. You can just say "Victorious over B, C, and E. Defeated by D." As long as users visiting the page know who that warrior lost to and/or won over. 22:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply to your post on Omni's talk page HS the training thing for rematchs its not about if the warrior had better training its if he won by it however that is debatble so it is up to the author to decide if training was a factor in the warriors victory and you can do a rematch if a warrior won by any x-factor unless he won due to his supior trainingTomahawk23 02:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks for voicing your concerns! First, I was planning to add the rematch section to the Battle Policy but I've been lazy and haven't done it. Second, a battle no longer becomes a part of an author's work after two months, not one. Next, if a user has not been active for two or more months following or during the publishing of their battle, that battle can be redone without author permission. Fourth, I like your proposed rule so I'll put it up. For the X-factors, I don't think I said anything about the actual scores, just that if a warrior won by better training the battle can't be done since training is static and cannot be changed. If the inactive user returns after two or more months, the rematch is still legal because that user was inactive. For the battle by Thunderchin, if there were no votes before his completing of the battle then it was an illegal battle. For your suggestion about sorcerers and wizards, I believe that their powers must be limited considering they might pack powers that can cause instant death and cannot be overridden by their opponents' powers, thus making the fight unfair. However, I might publish a blog about this subject to see what others think. I am doing well thanks for asking, and you're quite welcome! :D 03:05, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I support the amount of supporters for a rematch idea. For the training issue, I believe if you can really prove that the author had the training completely wrong then you can do a rematch, but you must obtain a certain amount of supporters. I'll definitely make a blog about this tomorrow. In the blog, I'll definitely bring up the wizard power issue and see how the wiki will react. Again, thanks for voicing your concerns, seems like you're the only one right now! 07:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Message on Omni's talk page ::Well Leo answered and I would like to keep those pages as they are, they have the formal name of the warriors. Even though they're better known by those names, it's more formal that way. 02:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah that's what I meant, sorry I didn't interpret your question right. 02:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Look up your Fracken Info Dude, you need to look up information before you make a blog like that. You need to know the difference between a clip and a magazine and that a larger round has more range than a smaller one...Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 19:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC)